the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamiglaux
"I may not have been sent by those puny terrorists! But you've made a big mistake Seslinian; once you've fought your first flying opponent, old ones shall return. Then once you've fought old and new enemies, you'll have ALL of them to fight and those terrorists with them. Then once you've driven them off, the mammal wars really will begin! The war of nerves will be fought once you drive those terrorists away!" Flamiglaux's warning to Seslinian. This is also his only warning in the series. Flamiglaux (pronounded "Flam-ee-glowx") is a Coyote kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. Alongside Feenerpillar and Grakupine, he is one of Seslinian's canine allies and alongside Zebiccoon was also fought by Seslinian before coming onto his side. Appearance Interestingly for a hero, Flamiglaux is first described in minimal detail in his first appearance, although that may have something to do with the fact he is originally a villain and his minimalist description is intentional so as to give his fear factor. At first, the only indicator to his animal type is the sound of howling which indicates that he is some form of canine in spite of the fact that it is known he is definitely not a wolf which narrows him down to a jackal or a coyote. It is not until he enters Buckinghamshire is Flamiglaux eventually revealed: "In previous times, England has been under attack twice; In the 51st Century, Cumbria had been terrorized by Blasteovark and in another nature reserve, famed for its unusual animals such as white deer and blue foes (quite literally), a phantom cat presumed to be either a leopard or a jaguar laid siege to that reserve, first hunting outside the park then hunting inside causing surviving animals who had survived a fox feud to fear for their lives. Blasteovark however was in the North; the South was now being haunted by a phantom dog. Whenever the dog travelled through forests, it stripped them bare for the animals had fled their homes to the nearest forest, i.e. to Sheephouse Wood. Its journey through High Wycombe all the way to Sheephouse Wood and through Charndon was no different; animals on the streets ran away and birds flew away as the coyote marched through the town and to Sheephouse Wood. As the coyote came closer to Charndon, it let out the same air raid howl again forcing everyone inside. Only this time, more people got to have a look at it; here was the coyote: 194 cm from nose to tail, smaller than a wolf yet larger than a jackal, weighing in at 32 kg and 132 cm at the shoulder. In contrast to Seslinian, the coyote could have easily given Jomnune or Blasteovark a run for his money for the most powerful and deadly foe that the fox was about to face and had faced. That perception was no different in Sheephouse Wood." Personality Many of Seslinian's old foes, namely Blasteovark and Jomnune have earned the fear of the Vixen criminal organization, especially the latter because it is believed the latter was sent to England by PHANTOM to kill the fox so the country could be open to attack from PHANTOM. Flamiglaux is no different and it is said that Claribel Bloodworth had to lock down Buckinghamshire New University because it was the only way to keep the Angels safe from harm in case the coyote would have attacked them. Yet, the coyote manages to excel Jomnune's fear factor by making other animals such as deer and rabbits feel uneasy and fearful of their lives. Overtime however, Flamiglaux evolves into one of Seslinian's allies, even one of his lesser common ones along with Kaulos and Grakupine whom he is also on good terms with; much better terms, in fact, than Seslinian in the case of the Jackal. Powers and abilities In his first appearance, Flamiglaux is considered to give Jomnune and Blasteovark a run for their money as one of the most powerful and deadly enemies that Seslinian has ever come across in spite of sharing many of his abilities with other animals. While he is a canine and canines are typically less stealthy than felines like what Kaulos and many other heroes and villains in The Mammal Wars are, the coyote is generally far more stealthy than most and like an actual coyote, Flamiglaux is also highly adaptable to any environment. Like Jomnune, he is also a skilled illusionist, using the illusions to fool his enemies in The PHANTOM Invasion which is the first instance where he fights with Seslinian and Mallauxula instead of against them. Another ability shown for Flamiglaux is ultraviolet vision which also gives him night vision and the ability to see in near total darkness, an ability which he shares with his hyena ally Clulphion. He can also jam cameras so no one can get a picture of him and alongside numerous other animals in the series, notably Kaulos, Jomnune and Clulphion is not above evading tracking. He can do this by jamming night vision sensors and radar sensors so no Armed Forces can pick him up on radar and radio people can't get him on satellite navigation. The Mammal Wars The Siege of Sheephouse Wood: Flamiglaux's presence is first heard in the form of a howl once Britain's Angels have unmasked their prisoners in front of the British Vixen leader Claribel Bloodworth; she orders the Angels to lock the girls into the gym cupboard and take their luggage up to dormitories. Once the howl is heard, Claribel orders the Angels to go back to the gym and stay there then puts the gym on lockdown, justifying her decision with: "I had to lock down the University, ladies because it was the only way to keep you safe! England's been under attack from Kouleton, it's had Blasteovark in the mountains and it's also had first Jomnune and then he came back with Keeceleon. Who's to say that none of them came from PHANTOM? In fact, this animal may come from PHANTOM as well." The sound of howling is also heard all over Buckinghamshire causing many frantic phone calls to dog owning families telling dog walkers to get home quickly and cat owners to bring their cats in and lock all cat flaps with pets being restrained. However, the animals of Sheephouse Wood, including Seslinian and Mallauxula hear nothing. At least, none of the foxes do. Natural coyote prey meanwhile, such as the rabbits and dear, begin to feel a sense of unease as if Flamiglaux is either right outside the wood or inside the wood when he is actually in High Wycombe. It is also here in High Wycombe where Flamiglaux goes quiet and scares the Vixens and Angels even more because he lets out a long howl that sounds like an air raid siren, which the Vixens take as a warning that he was sent by PHANTOM to finish what Jomnune tried to do: Kill Seslinian. A High Wycombe child later looks out of the window and sees Flamiglaux and it is here where the 51st Century is not the first time that England has come under attack: In the 20th Century, presumed to be 1985, another nature reserve came under siege from a phantom cat presumed to be a jaguar or a leopard that hunted outside the reserve before entering and causing the inhabitants to fear for their lives. In the 51st Century and the present day, England has come under attack from another big cat in the form of Blasteovark; but that was in the North. The current events takes the animals of Sheephouse Wood back to 1985 when the phantom cat laid siege to the nature reserve as Buckinghamshire comes under siege from a phantom dog. His presence in Sheephouse Wood meanwhile, is indicated not by the shadow of Flamiglaux but the shadow of other animals fleeing from him which is actually seen by Mallauxula. At first, she believes it to be Jomnune but Seslinian tells her to look and listen to the air raid howl again; though the howl is not Jomnune, Seslinian believes the source to be Kouleton who is back for revenge. The foxes decide to investigate outside of the woods to see the source of the howl; but when they get there, the source has gone. But that doesn't stop the foxes establishing a new territory right on the outskirts of Sheephouse Wood in case the coyote does indeed enter the forest. But the fear of Flamiglaux is too great and it also presents a Morton's Fork situation for the foxes: If they fall asleep, they risk missing the coyote who may enter Sheephouse Wood, kill them, then kill all the animals in the wood but if they stay awake, they risk tiredness and they will be too sluggish to attack the coyote in case he does come for them. Eventually, the coyote enters right into Sheephouse Wood but it does not attack straight away. Instead, Flamiglaux pauses and eyes Seslinian in a way that looks as if the pair have met each other before; it is also the presence of Flamiglaux that gives Seslinian a feeling of deja vu: "Even though the foxes kept an eye on the coyote, it vanished once again; only this time, it didn't leave Sheephouse Wood like Jomnune was forced to do when under attack from both Seslinian and Vlaasarak and later was assaulted on all sides from Seslinian, Mallauxula and Kaulos when he came back for revenge. Instead, the coyote was right inside Sheephouse Wood and stayed there; for Seslinian, "Flamiglaux" was a feeling of deja vu because it took him back to when Vlaasarak came to England for the first time and helped him fight Jomnune; why was this the case? Because both coyote and lion had ambiguous alliances, but the only difference was that Vlaasarak eventually ''helped ''Seslinian while "Flamiglaux" seemed to be another associate of Jomnune or was one of those PHANTOM animals. By PHANTOM animals, one does not mean the cats that previously attacked animals with the phantom leopard or jaguar that came in 1985 to lay siege to the nature reserve that Seslinian mentioned or the beast of Ambleside and its surrounding areas including Coniston, Grasmere, Derwent, Windermere, Rydal or Thirlmere in the 51st Century that the fox had fought. By PHANTOM animals, one means the animals that the Vixens felt that could have been sent to England by the organization to kill Seslinian so that the country would be vulnerable to attack from them in its bid for world domination." But the foxes see footprints and so follow them to a deer fawn that has been severely mutilated by Flamiglaux: "There was Flamiglaux standing over the corpse of a deer fawn; blood stained his mouth, teeth and gums and despite coyotes hunting by lacerating their prey's throat, the deer fawn was covered from head to tail in scratches. The scratches were awful enough to frame even Jomnune or another hyena, indicating that Flamiglaux may have had a questionable relationship with Seslinian but had an even more heated animosity with Jomnune and other hyenas; Flamiglaux's damage to the fawn's throat was also so severe that the coyote could have torn its throat out if he wanted to." Over time, Flamiglaux leaves few remains as evidence but leaves more and more tracks in his wake allowing Seslinian and Mallauxula to confront him and despite beliefs he was sent by PHANTOM, Flamiglaux reveals that none of Seslinian's enemies were sent by the organization and he even lambasts the organization calling them "filthy terrorists.". As Flamiglaux goes on a rampage, the foxes try to stop it and are almost successful with Seslinian declaring to the coyote when asked who he is to stand up against him: "I am Seslinian the Invincible! Defender of England to many people and Superfox to children; victor of a fight with tiger and hyena and will soon be victor to a fight with a coyote!" Flamiglaux simply laughs and lets out a howl that sounds like he is signalling others to attack but the foxes fight back and blast him until they can do it no more by which point the coyote tells the pair: "I may not have been sent by those puny terrorists! But you've made a big mistake Seslinian; once you've fought your first flying opponent, an old one shall return. Then once you've fought old and new enemies, you'll have ALL of them to fight and those terrorists with them. Then once you've driven them off, the mammal wars really will begin! The war of nerves will be fought once you drive those terrorists away!" He then leaves the forest in disgust leaving the foxes without the desire for celebration because it is felt that Seslinian's next opponent will no doubt mean that the fox will meet his match. Danger's Glory: The PHANTOM Invasion: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters